Trials on the way Sasusaku oneshot
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: Hoshi and Daiki, their children are having their trial exams tomorrow, will their father be showing up or not?


Sasuke had been alone for quite a while now. He had been sitting in this swing chair for half the evening, listening to the evening cicada's. The moonlight shone on his book he had picked up recently, entitled; tales of a gutsy ninja. He wasn't quite fond of the writer, but what he wrote made sense to mature men.

Sakura and the kids had been planning to go out, but instead they had been sitting in the living room. The pink-haired woman looked at her son and daughter. The boy looked more like his father, while the girl was more loud; just like her mother. 'Daiki!' she yelled, the boy just smirked and continued to pull on his sister's hair. 'Mum! She has gum in her hair, not exactly my problem now is it?' 'Tone it down! I am still your mother and you will not speak to me in that-' Oh god. 'Hoshi, tell your brother off, or kick him or something. I don't care.'

The boy had gotten up and indeed, pulled out a piece of gum out of his sister's hair. 'Happy now?' he said, holding it in front of her. For a 14 year old, he was pretty sharp. The girl just crossed her arms and turned her attention towards the television again. Her favorite show was on, and there was no way she'd miss it. Knowing Hoshi, she would probably take him down in the morning. Speaking of which, Daiki smiled at his mother and sat down on her lap. For other kids this might have been age-inappropriate, but Daiki appreciated the attention he got from his mother. 'What is it you want.' Sakura sighed; lately he was just being more and more like his father, remarkable because his father was rarely ever around to watch his children grow up.

Sasuke sighed and got up from his chair, his phone had been ringing for the past five minutes. No one could ever appreciate a man's good night rest after a long long day of chasing rogue ninja's. 'Yes' he said, tapping his foot impatiently 'Dad? Is that you?' 'Who else; the Hokage?' 'Very funny ' she retorted. 'Is that him?' Sakura yelled from the background. 'No, it's his new girlfriend' Hoshi said. 'Ah, stop teasing your mother like that' Sasuke said. 'Fine fine.. Anyways, can you come to our trials tomorrow? Mum's coming so you should too'

Sasuke sat down, playing with the phone cord. Was he going to go? Then again, he had fathered these two children.. 'Sure, tell her I'll be there' this feeling had not been the same all the time. Sasuke just needed his recharge time after work, Sakura respected the concept, but it wasn't like other couples did it, then again, their relationship had been anything but conventional. He had turned down multiple women, to find out that Sakura had been by his side all along. He was with her for convenience, but he could not lie to her either.

Sakura seemed to have perked up quite a bit after finding out that Sasuke would try to make an effort to come tomorrow. She ran over to the closet and started pulling out possible clothing options. They had been seeing each other for a long time, but the time they spent together tended to have some extra shine to it. Daiki was spying on his mother from behind the door, trying to find out whether now would be a good time to ask. 'Mum? I kind of have a girlfriend, and she will be cheering me on tomorrow. I hope you won't mind too much' Sakura smiled and pulled her only son into a bear hug. 'Of course not, is she nice?' he nodded. 'Does she.. take care of herself?' 'Mum!' he said, not quite meaning what he'd said. At least this confirmed that he liked her.

'Her name is Shiki, and I would appreciate it if you ..' Oh god. 'You're my child, and if she wants to be with you, she will have to put up with me too. Do I make myself clear?' Daiki gave up as soon as he saw the fire return to his mother's eyes. He ran his hand through his near-black hair and straightened his t-shirt. 'I'll be in my room, looking for some clothes' he sounded beat.

'Make sure you sleep well. Dad's coming too' Sakura said. Just saying this was enough to make her blush and send her back to the old times where they had been dating for a short while. Daiki flashed her, his sharingan before he left the room. Sasuke emerged from the smoke, and put his hands around the woman he were to call his. Sakura knew that all of this was just a mere illusion, but it was a damn good one at that. She let it last for a few more seconds, before she decided that it had been plenty, after all; it had been nearly two months.

Sasuke sighed and straightened his tie, he was standing alone in his bedroom. He looked at himself once more, his hair had been smoothed out, the white remnants of the ceiling he had broke while trying to chase the ninja had been washed out, just like the memory of how the chase had tired him. Right now he had other things on his mind. On his bed there had been the souvenirs he had brought for Hoshi and Daiki, they were two small boxes with ribbons on it. For Daiki the ribbon was red, while Hoshi's had been blue. He smiled to himself as he went over his clothes for the final time. Tonight he would surprise them by showing up earlier.

Sakura felt weird, as if something was not quite right here. But nothing a hot shower would not fix. Hoshi was still in the living room, mesmerized by the TV. Her eyes were reflecting the images of the action movie she was watching right now. Any other mother would have tried to move her daughter in fear of her eyes, not Sakura. She knew that these fighting scenes in particular, could prove to be very useful tomorrow. 'Good luck, my little star' she whispered. In the other room she could hear Daiki freak out at his closet, he had the same issue as his mother when it came down to clothes.

Sasuke exited his home and strolled down various alleys, at this time of night no one was outside anymore. The fire nation had tried to attack Konoha a few days earlier, but they didn't even make it past the gate. Just remembering it made him let out a low chuckle. The Fire nation's hokage had tried to encircle the village and attack from above, what they had not thought about were our tailed beasts and strategy. With our newly appointed Kiba as defence expert, Shino Aburame to back him up and Shikamaru as backup strategic expert, no one was to break our defense. Once, Sasuke had thought about leaving the village and leaving everyone behind. But he couldn't do that to his grandmother, after the final attack from the mist village, he had lost a lot of relatives, including Itachi.

But Sakura had been there, she had always been there if the need arose. He didn't love her in the way that most couples did. He knew he could depend on her, but he didn't need the cuddly factor, as he liked to call it. As long as nothing happened to the kids, he would go out on missions, leaving Sakura in charge. Sakura had gotten showered and dressed up for once, she was wearing a low-cut soft green dress, as she walked to the kitchen to prepare some food. She was clueless as to why these things were suddenly on her mind, but then again; he might change his mind and show up early. She worked hard to get her children to go to bed before anything resembling that happened. Eventually she was also tired out and fell asleep on the couch.

Sasuke grabbed the key he had with him at all times. He had tied it to a piece of string he had once found, and never taken it off ever since that time. He used it and walked in. The tv was showing an action movie, while Sakura looked cute. She had put on a dress for him, but probably the pressure for tomorrow had tired her out. 'Honey, I'm home ' he whispered, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. She let out a low groan and slept on.

Daiki ran into the living room 'Dad! Dad it's really you!' he ran in and hugged his father like his life depended on it. 'Yes son, I'm home. But you need to get a good night's sle-' He waved his father's concern away. 'I finally did it dad, I finally got myself a girlfriend!' he was nearly jumping up and down as his father just smiled at him. 'I told you to focus on getting better first, being on top of the class' he said, his tone condescending. Daiki bowed his head 'Yes dad' he droned, all of the excitement gone. 'Sometimes I am still amazed at how much you look like me' Sasuke said. Daiki just smiled and looked at his mother 'Well.. you should get mum to bed too, she has been just as stressed as us' his son said. 'Sure, now you go too. Where's your sister?' he pointed his thumb at her room. 'She won't stop watching those stupid fight movies. I bet that right now she is playing tekken or something.' His daughter's abilities hadn't awakened yet, and if they had.. they would see tomorrow.

The night dragged on, and Sasuke ended up alone. He was watching the same movie Hoshi had been seeing earlier this afternoon, all the while smiling to himself. 'This might get interesting.' The next morning was like any other. Sakura came and woke him up last. 'Good morning daddy' she said, winking at him. 'Well..hello mum' he answered, his expression just as mischievous. 'Morning dad' Hoshi said, clearly not bothered by her mother hanging over her dad this early in the morning. Sakura quickly kissed Sasuke and went back to the kitchen. Daiki was on the phone, talking to what seemed to be his girlfriend. The trip to the training grounds was short, so the family decided to walk.

A big sign had been put up, with a picture of the Hokage making the peace sign, or the V for victory. Sasuke just sighed. Shino had been put up as a guard for the tournament, much to the displeasure of the girls that were here for the trials. Their mothers, however, were imagining a quick getaway with the same man that controlled the field. The kids were to line up and throw the kunai's. Daiki had disappeared, while Hoshi was scanning the field for other teammates. Eventually the time came for their trials, their sensei, Mrs. Hyuuga had been proven to be successful. Daiki hit all of the marks, as did Hoshi. The other parents were looking at us enviously, probably assuming we were using a Spartan education at home.

Nothing like that, they were just very gifted children. At this point the parents were starting to get a little more open about their feelings; especially because the next part of the trial was the one the parents came for. 'And now, ladies and gentlemen' Kiba announced, he was dressed in white, while sitting on top of a very big dog. The dog barked and shuddered in anticipation 'We will move on to the part you've all been waiting for. The contestants will have to line up here, and make sure you do not carry any other extra weapons.'

Sakura put her head on his shoulder. 'I hope you're proud' she said, trying to avoid eye-contact at all costs. That's when Daiki ran off and kissed a small girl, she looked very frail, but Daiki did not seem to care. If one would pay attention, they would be able to say that she looked like a smaller version of their sensei, she had the same eyes, and her hair also had the same color. 'So I guess that's Shiki' 'How time flies..' Sasuke sighed. 'Remember the time we were the sun and the moon to them?' 'Luckily we still have Hoshi'

Daiki had won his first battle, he didn't care to even use his sharingan; now they just had to wait for Hoshi before heading on home. Hoshi took an offensive stance, and took out three boys at once. She twirled around in the same manner Sasuke had seen yesterday in the movie. He smiled to himself as his daughter activated her sharingan and yelled angrily at a boy that tried to claw at her arms. She let out a feral snarl and charged for him, scaring him out of the arena. Sakura cheered and Sasuke just stood there, knowing that this was what he had been fighting for. No one was to touch his family. He kissed Sakura's hair once more and straightened out his smoking. 'You are an amazing mother, you know that?' she linked arms with him as she looked at her children. 'Thanks, but you are quite good at this whole fathering thing. I know the kids are trying their best because you're watching them' he smiled. 'I know'

**Hey everyone :D I've been doing a little thinking outside the box for once.. and I decided to come up with a SasuSaku oneshot. It's not them as main characters but I still wanted to try.. I hope you enjoyed the reading ;) **


End file.
